Detergent manufacturers incorporate proteases into their products to provide good cleaning of stains (such as blood). However, given the sustainability and consumer trends to lower wash temperatures it is proving increasingly difficult to deliver consumer acceptable benefits and there remains a need to improve the cleaning and freshness profile of these laundry detergent compositions. The Inventors have found that additionally incorporating certain cold water proteases into a fabric and home care products, for example, a laundry detergent composition that comprises a hueing agent, a cleaning polymer and/or a perfume capsule, improves the whiteness, whiteness perception, and/or freshness.